


Instincts

by LuxKen27



Series: A Road Less Travelled [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Innuendo, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-25
Updated: 2008-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxKen27/pseuds/LuxKen27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard...especially when one doesn't want them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> _Author’s Note_ : I swear, I _don’t_ have a library fetish! =)
> 
> Disclaimer: The _Inuyasha_ concept, story, and characters are copyright Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Media.

Sesshoumaru stood motionless, camouflaged in the shadows of the deep bookshelves. His lips curved up into an indolent smile as his prey approached. Unconsciously, his mind sharpened as he honed in on her, his breath shuttering in his lungs, the muscles of his torso coiling with anticipation.

He watched silently as she wandered through the stacks towards him, her mind completely focused as she scanned the shelves. She pushed her hair over her shoulder impatiently as she leaned down to inspect a book. He gloated when she straightened once more, her expression twisting into a scowl.  
Good – she was distracted, frustrated in her search.

One foot slid over the other as she came within striking distance. His heart picked up speed; he could feel his blood roaring in his ears as he concentrated, eyes narrowing …

She wasn’t paying attention. She’d too easily laid down her guard, believing herself safe in such an ordinary place.

Her mistake was his opportunity.

He _felt it_ , when the moment was right – it all came rushing back.

She turned her back to him –

– and he struck –

– knocking her to the floor within seconds. She tried to cry out, but again he was too quick, covering her mouth with one hand as they went down.

He landed heavily on her, his chest heaving with exhilaration, his smile satisfied at his successful conquest. He laughed as she struggled, squirming against him. “I like it when you fight me,” he whispered in her ear.

That stopped her still; he relaxed his hold slightly, allowing her to turn around. “What’s with you and the sneak attacks?” Kagome asked irritably, even as her arms drifted up to his shoulders.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, a promise of more to come. “Just keeping my instincts sharp,” he murmured.


End file.
